


Rubio cachondo es follado por herramienta del plomero mientras su marido no está

by Leiyedeth



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Androgyny, Blow Jobs, Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Cheating, Cliche, Feminization, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Just Sex, Kinky, Long-Haired Yuri Plisetsky, M/M, Oral Sex, Otabek Altin Has a Big Dick, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Tags Are Fun, Top Otabek Altin, Twerking, Why Did I Write This?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21764602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leiyedeth/pseuds/Leiyedeth
Summary: Se trata de: Rubio cachondo es follado por herramienta del plomero mientras su marido no está.Yuri está casado con este hombre indolente que ya no les presta atención por estar con sus nuevas conquistas, pero todo cambia cuando por una emergencia con su lavadora debe llamar al caliente plomero, Otabek Altin.Solo un cliché porno.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Yuri Plisetsky/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Rubio cachondo es follado por herramienta del plomero mientras su marido no está

Yuri gruñó frustrado. Se pasó la mano por el cabello tratando de despejar su rostro pero una de las pedrerías de su manicura se enredó allí y tuvo que aplicar un poco de fuerza para liberarse.

Ugh. Fue doloroso, se arrancó un par de cabellos y perdió unos cuantos cristales que se llevaron parte del esmaltado animal print que se había hecho ayer.

Asqueroso día de mierda.

Encima el estúpido de Dmitri se había ido a Bélgica a una reunión de no sé qué, por supuesto tenía que ir con su jefa la señorita Petrovna… que de señorita no tenía nada, porque la muy perra se estaba acostando con su marido… oh, y Dmitri, tan idiota como siempre, pensó que no lo sabía o que nunca lo descubriría.

Fue en esas aburridas cenas de su trabajo, donde tenía que acompañarlo y lucir bonito, callado y asintiendo a todo con una sonrisa mientras se colgaba del brazo de su marido. Fue por una copa de champán para resistir otro momento en la mesa de los esposos de los socios de Dmitri, que era algo así como la reunión de los esposos trofeos: hombres y mujeres bellos que proyectaban una imagen de perfección… el punto es que estaba volviendo a la mesa cuando oyó que Zarina comentaba en voz demasiado alta que era una pena que Dmitri tuviera una amante cuando Yuri era tan bonito.

No le quedó más que contener la marea de ira que invadió su cuerpo y tomar asiento como si nada, ignorando las miradas de compasión que le dirigían todos los descerebrados del lugar.

Al llegar a casa enfrentó a Dmitri y le preguntó hace cuanto lo engañaba. Claro que el muy maldito lo negó, puso un millón de excusas y trató de minimizar la situación, llamándole exagerado e histérico cuando levantó la voz.

Claro y el mejor castigo de su esposo era ignorarlo y hablarle como si estuviese loco.

Yuri no lo soportó y le regaló un par de bofetones.

Dmitri gritó de vuelta y le dijo que cancelaría sus tarjetas mientras estuviera de viaje. "A ver si así se tranquilizaba" tuvo el descaro de decirle el muy bastardo.

Era lo peor. Lo peor. Lo peor.

Encima la odiosa de su suegra se acababa de mudar a la casa de enfrente. Para vigilarlo, obvio; Dmitri decía que no, pero la vieja chismosa se lo pasaba mirando por la ventana cada vez que salía al antejardín para algo.

Yuri chilló de pura frustración al ver el montón de ropa sucia a los pies de su cama. Su esposo hace dos semanas que no llamaba a María para que hiciera la limpieza porque no estaba bien de salud… uff, quizás también se estaba tirando a la muchacha, salió embarazada y por eso ella ya no quería venir.

Escuchó la campanilla que anunciaba que el correo estaba en el buzón. Ahora tendría que ir a buscarlo o si no los tarados de la asociación de vecinos le reclamarían lo antiestético que se veía su buzón abarrotado y no cuadraba con la imagen que el exclusivo condominio Valles del Sol quería proyectar.

A la mierda con todos. No le importaba lo que pensaran y lo iba a demostrar.

Buscó en su vestidor los pantaloncillos más ajustados y escandalosos que encontró: unos shorts diminutos que apenas cubrían su trasero y el crop top holgado que tenía el tirante que siempre resbalaba por su hombro. Se puso los tacones de púas de Louboutin, aquellos que Dmitri odiaba, y recogió su cabello en una trenza.

Bajó con toda la determinación y salió al antejardín por la correspondencia. Por el rabillo del ojo vio mecerse las cortinas de la casa de enfrente, meneó las caderas más de lo necesario cuando se dobló por la mitad a recoger el periódico, incluso saludó a su vecino de manera coqueta solo para joderle el día a la chismosa de su suegra.

Una pequeña victoria.

Aunque ahora tendría que lavar un par de prendas si quería tener ropa para estas otras dos semanas donde Dmitri no estaría, se hubiese ido de compras si el imbécil no se le hubiese ocurrido dejarlo en la miseria.

Ahora en el cuarto de lavado, que compartía lugar con la cocina (muy moderno todo), Yuri recordó algo importante: 

No tenía idea de como hacer funcionar una lavadora.

Se mordió el labio, preguntándose por qué dejó la universidad por alguien como Dmitri y en qué momento su cerebro se había vuelto tan hueco y vacío, después de ser uno de los chicos más inteligentes en secundaria.

Más frustrado que antes, apretó todos y cada uno de los botones esperando que alguno funcionara.

La máquina del mal hizo un ruido horroroso y se sacudió en todas direcciones, pitando y prendiendo luces de colores; asustado, no atinó a nada más que tirar del enchufe para que se apagara. 

Okay, eso no había sido lo más prudente de su parte.

Esta vez se acercó a revisar los botoncitos y leer lo que decían.

Oh.

Encendido/Apagado. Programación. Nivel de Agua. Temperatura. Centrifugado. Y algunos otros que no parecían demasiado importantes.

No debería ser tan difícil. No es como si fuera ciencia de cohetes.

Yuri se reprendió a sí mismo por su momento de estupidez. Y como una persona civilizada, conectó la lavadora a la corriente eléctrica, apenas lo hizo empezó el concierto de pitidos y luces nuevamente…

—Con calma.— se autoanimó.

Buscó el botón de encendido/apagado y lo presionó reiteradamente, pero no parecía funcionar. 

Quizás si ajustaba la programación la máquina dejaría de mecerse y…

Al momento exacto de poner su dedo sobre la tecla, la lavadora se detuvo unos segundos; pero claro… no podía durar, y continuó con lo que parecían ser convulsiones. Yuri golpeó con fuerza su dedo contra el botón, éste cedió y se hundió en el panel de control.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda.— giró por la cocina buscando algo que usar para desatascar el botón. ¿Serviría el mango de la cuchara de madera?

Revolvió el cajón de los implementos de cocina y sacó la cuchara más delgada e intentó presionar el botón nuevamente, pero no funcionaba. Con más fuerza de la necesaria, empujó la cuchara y la lavadora se sacudió de tal manera que el agua empezó a brotar exageradamente llenando el tambor para la ropa. 

Rápidamente se estiró para desconectar la corriente, y al parecer eso lo empeoró o algo… porque el agua empezó a salir cada vez más rápido. Estúpidamente bajó la tapa de cristal para impedir que el agua llegara al suelo, pero fue inevitable…

El agua empezó a derramarse por todas direcciones y solo amenazaba con agravar.

Se supone que debía haber alguna llave de paso o algo que cortara el flujo de agua hacia el sistema de lavado.

Había una pequeña llave casi cercana al suelo y medio oculta tras la secadora (agradecía que la secadora no estuviese botando agua como loca), trató de hacerla girar pero con las jodidas uñas que sobresalían 3 centímetros de sus dedos era casi imposible… ¡¿por qué se dejó convencer y se puso esas malditas uñas?!... Ugh, escuchó el crack y supo que el maldito acrílico se había partido. Genial, ahora no podría hacerse una puta manicura hasta que su marido se dignara a darle dinero de nuevo.

—¡Maldito Dmitri y tu estúpida lavadora! ¡Te odio imbécil!.— le dio una fuerte patada al electrodoméstico, abollando el frágil exterior, pero provocando que el agua empezara a salir a chorros apuntando hacia el techo.

Yuri gritó más fuerte y buscó su teléfono celular para llamar a alguien que le ayudara. 

  
  


OoOoO

El único sentimiento que bailaba en la cabeza de Yuri era la frustración.

Arrojó un montón de manteles con la esperanza de que absorbieran el agua y no se escapara hasta el pasillo, mientras esperaba que llegara el plomero.

Afortunadamente una de las familias del vecindario, los Leroy (una pareja demasiado azucarada, con 4 hijos y que estaban constantemente invitándolo a la misa de los domingos), manejaban una empresa de reparaciones a domicilio, por lo que si no tenía cómo pagar ahora, Dmitri se las arreglaría con Leroy para realizar el pago.

Yuri se paseó por su amplia sala, tratando de no pensar en el desastre de la cocina, así que decidió concentrarse en la idea de si ésta sería una buena oportunidad para redecorar la casa. El blanco y plata ya lo estaba cansando… quizás unos tonos púrpuras y negro quedarían mejor, con un poco de brillo, algo más moderno.

Entre tanto caminata, miró hacia abajo y se fijó en que la punta de su zapato se había raspado y el negro prístino ahora tenía una raya blanquecina que lo cruzaba, ¡por todos los demonios! Hasta una de las púas se había desprendido… ¡Había tenido que encargar los puñeteros zapatos al otro lado del país! Y ahora las mierdas estaban inservibles.

¿Acaso podía tener más mala suerte?

Y como si fuera un presagio, el timbre sonó.

Genial. Muy bien, ahora tendría que soportar al plomero, que muy seguramente sería un tipo gordito, de mediana edad, con unos pantalones que dejarían ver su asqueroso trasero.

Necesitaba un trago ahora. No, necesitaba un trago, salir de compras y hablar con Mila para desahogarse; pero la perra traidora estaba de vacaciones en las Bahamas con su abogada, disfrutando de la vida ahora que había empezado los trámites de su tercer divorcio.

Abrió la puerta dispuesto a jugar su papel de doncella en apuros para que el tipo hiciera su trabajo rápido y se largara lo antes posible para tener su fiesta de autocompasión con vodka, helado y una maratón de Desperate Housewives

Claro que las cosas no iban a ir de esa manera, al parecer.

Casi tuvo que ir por un tenedor para comerse sus palabras. 

De hecho, tuvo que cerrar la boca cuando vio al plomero.

Era un poco más alto que él… aunque en realidad cualquiera podía ser más alto que el propio Yuri, ya que se quedó en su estatura de los 15 años. Quizás el tipo estaba alrededor del metro setenta, bien construido, con la piel de un tono parejo (en verano debía broncearse estupendamente), y su cabello en ese tonto undercut que lo hacía parecer un fuckboy universitario… o sea, no era taaaaaan jovencito, ¿un poquito mayor que él? no parecía haber llegado a los 30 aún.

Yuri mentiría si dijera que no le dio un repaso ocular completo a semejante hombre. Se preguntó vagamente si es que al plomero le iban los chicos...

—Buenas tardes, señor Plisetsky.— saludó y Yuri sintió esa conocida sensación de espirales tras su ombligo. Tenía una voz caliente, gruesa y sedosa, completamente acorde a la forma en que se veía.

—Muy buenas.— trató de no sonreír estúpidamente cuando el hombre estiró su mano para un apretón cordial.

Con ese mínimo toque, Yuri se sintió débil en las rodillas. Sus dedos eran ásperos y su piel se sentía algo endurecida y cálida.

—¿Cuál es el problema?

Que le bajó un hambre repentina, pero no de comida… No, control.

—Ah, sí… sí, el problema.— sacudió un poco la cabeza para despejarse. Se estaba comportando raro y se había quedado un poco embobado con la presencia del plomero; aquello no debería pasar, se supone que era un hombre casado.— tuve un pequeño accidente con mi lavadora, ahora está arrojando agua por todas partes y mi cocina es un desastre, creo que se rompió algo de una tubería.

—Debería echarle un vistazo para saber qué está ocurriendo.

—Claro, pase por acá, señor…

—Altin, Otabek Altin.— le hizo un saludo con la cabeza.

—Señor Altin

—Otabek está bien

—Entonces, por acá, Otabek.

Condujo al plomero hasta la cocina. El agua ya se estaba filtrando hacia el pasillo y Yuri deseó no resbalarse y hacer el ridículo frente a ese espécimen de hombre. 

Se mordió el labio y miró de reojo su argolla de matrimonio…

Ay, sabía que ni siquiera debía sentirse culpable por mirar, Dmitri seguramente estaba follando con su jefa o con su secretaria… ¡maldita sea! Era probable que Dmitri se estuviese follando hasta al chico de las fotocopias.

Y mirar no era pecado. 

Bien podía mirar al plomero y deleitarse con los músculos de su espalda mientras le reparaba las cañerías.

Como estaba previsto, la cocina era un desastre. La lavadora se parecía más a la fuente de la plaza, la secadora debía estar estropeada y… bueno, todo lo que tocó el agua estaba estropeado. 

Perfecto. Ahora tendría que renovar la cocina también y se encargaría de comprar lo más caro y lujoso solo para molestar a Dmitri.

—Creo que su cocina...

—Se fue toda a la mierda.— completó mientras sacaba el celular del bolsillo de su ajustado short y hacía unas fotos para mandárselas a su esposo; a ver si con eso el bastardo se sentía algo culpable.

—Voy a pedirle que desconecte la electricidad de esta habitación para poder comenzar a trabajar. Con la cantidad de agua y humedad es un poco peligroso mantener los artefactos conectados.

Yuri masticó su labio sintiéndose completamente inútil: no tenía ni la más mínima idea de dónde estaba el jodido panel central de la electricidad, y eso que llevaba viviendo en esa casa desde que se casó con Dmitri.

—Lo siento, no sé donde...

—No se preocupe, debe estar en el cobertizo o en el sótano.— Otabek le sonrió sin ápice de burla y creyó que podría derretirse en un charco de baba.— puedo hacerlo por usted, si no le molesta.

—Por favor. No tenemos sótano, así que debe estar en el cobertizo.

El plomero dejó sus herramientas sobre la mesa de diario y con pasos decididos salió por la puerta trasera.

Soltando un suspiro casi angustiado, Yuri se recargó contra una de las paredes y, al verse en el reflejo de la puerta cromada de la nevera, recordó cómo estaba vestido.

De acuerdo, sintió un poco de vergüenza de estar casi prácticamente enseñando todo, pero sabía que tenía una buena figura y todo donde estaba, sabía que había hombres y mujeres que se volteaban a verlo en la calle y que su instructor de yoga no despegaba los ojos de su trasero cuando lo hacía contorsionarse en las posiciones más complicadas, así como las chicas de la tienda de lencería que lo miraban con la boca abierta cada vez que se probaba algún conjunto de los que solía encargar.

Tomó su teléfono para abrir la cámara frontal para mirarse. Su cabello estaba un algo desordenado y tenía un poco de oscuras bolsas bajo sus ojos, pero fuera de eso, estaba perfecto, sus labios bien hidratados, sus cejas definidas y su piel inmaculada.

¿Qué pensaría el plomero cuando lo vio?

¿Lo habría encontrado atractivo? ¿se habrá fijado en cómo sus shorts apenas hacían algo por cubrir todo su trasero? ¿o como se dibujaba la curva de su espalda que quedaba al descubierto gracias al crop top? ¿le gustaría como el tirante se deslizaba constantemente por su hombro y que ya ni se preocupaba de arreglarlo? ¿habrá notado el largo de sus piernas?

Un estremecimiento involuntario lo recorrió ante el pensamiento de que el plomero, Otabek, lo haya estado mirando con ojos hambrientos. 

Pero… ugh, el tipo parecía un hombre correcto, profesional y, por sobre todo, heterosexual.

Dejó su teléfono en la mesada sintiéndose un poco abatido. No se supone que tuviera que tener esa clase de ideas.

Dmitri también era heterosexual antes de conocerte, dijo una intrusiva voz en su cabecita.

Dioses. No.

No era como si intentara seducir al plomero o algo, su vida no era una mierda cliché sacada de un película estadounidense.

Aunque cuando Yuri levantó la vista del piso mojado de su cocina, se encontró con el otro hombre estudiándolo con cierta intensidad en sus ojos chocolate.

  
  


OoOoO

Yuri estaba seguro de que estaba comportándose como un estúpido adolescente. 

Cada vez que el plomero lo miraba, ya sea para hacerle preguntas sobre el uso de los electrodomésticos o mantener una conversación cordial, sentía que algo se revolvía en su estómago. Algo bueno.

Muy bueno.

Se sentía un poco acalorado con solo observar esos brazos fuertes moviéndose para trabajar, y como, gracias al agua que la lavadora no paraba de botar, la mojada camiseta con el estúpido logo de la empresa de Leroy se pegaba a la forma de su pecho, dejando al descubierto todos sus planos musculares y cuando se agachaba a comprobar las llaves de paso… oh, por todos los ángeles del cielo, esos muslos parecían que iban a desgarrar los jeans manchados de lejía

Yuri se abanicó con la mano, casi de forma inconscientemente, al pensar que si el plomero estaba así por detrás, como estaría por delante.

Ese hombre debería ser modelo o algo.

¿Sería muy notorio si le tomaba una fotografía? Quería enviársela a Mila, solo para poder contarle a alguien lo perfecto que se le hacía aquel hombre.

Estaba bastante seguro de que se sonrojó cuando Otabek movió la secadora, levantándola un poco del suelo, haciendo que los músculos de sus brazos se marcaran deliciosamente.

Desde donde estaba podía ver su perfil. Su frente fruncida por el esfuerzo y el ligero sudor que brillaba en su cuello al hacer fuerza para mover los electrodomésticos o hacer girar las piezas de las tuberías que se veían demasiado apretadas.

Desmontó la dichosa llave de paso tras la lavadora y abrió la rejilla que estaba justo debajo. Lo que sea que hubiese allí abajo, hizo un sonido extraño cuando metió una de las herramientas. Otabek encendió una linterna y murmuró algo que no se escuchó del todo; movió algo y se escuchó un ruido aún más raro, como un montón de metal sacudiéndose.

El plomero se dio vuelta y limpió fuertemente sus manos para atraer la atención de Yuri. No es como si no la tuviera ya.

—Bueno, señor Plisetsky, hay un problema con la cañería del desagüe de la secadora. Creo que hay algo atrapado y eso hace que el agua se devuelva y se mezcle con el agua de la lavadora, como hay solo una vía, eso aumentó la presión y la programación de la lavadora debe haberse visto afectada por la cantidad de agua y, al forzarla a funcionar, colapsó el alimentador y el sistema de llenado y por eso tenemos una… fuente danzante en vez de una lavadora. 

Ver al plomero arrodillado en el suelo mojado era como una fantasía erótica que no sabía que tenía. 

Ni siquiera tenía idea de lo que había dicho. Dios, podría decirle cualquier cosa y Yuri le diría que sí.

Sus miradas se engancharon un rato, y ninguno parecía querer ceder, hasta que Otabek desvió su vista y se fijó en algo que recogió del suelo. Lo sostuvo entre sus dedos y se levantó rápidamente.

—¿Esto es… una joya?.— preguntó acercándose a él con un trozo de sus uñas acrílicas con cristales que había perdido hace un rato atrás.

—Oh, no… eso... me rompí una uña cuando estaba tratando de hacer funcionar la lavadora.

—¿No fue doloroso?.— sonó bastante preocupado al respecto y Yuri ni siquiera sabía porque le hacía sentir culpable el inquietar a ese hombre.

—No, sí, no hay problema... quiero decir, son falsas.— agitó su mano con uñas de leopardo y joyería delante de la vista de Otabek para demostrar su punto.

—Espero que sea lo único falso que lleve encima.

Los labios de Yuri se abrieron con sorpresa ante el evidente coqueteo, ¿por qué eso era un coqueteo? ¿verdad?

—Es lo único.— respondió finalmente, riéndose un poco y dándole una mirada baja, por entre sus rubias pestaña, solo para hacer notar que había entendido la intención de su comentario.

—Me alegro.

Todo su cuerpo ardió ante el nuevo examen de Otabek, que pareció verlo con nuevos ojos, escanéandolo de pies a cabeza; deteniéndose especialmente en la zona de su ombligo. Fue rápido, pero pareció extenderse durante varios minutos.

Volvió al trabajo como si nada, guardando el trozo de acrílico en su bolsillo.

No supo qué pensar del hecho de que el plomero guardara ese pedazo de uña falsa.

  
  


OoOoO

No era ciego y no iba a negar que el hombre (chico) que lo contrató era atractivo.

No, no era atractivo. Era como un puto sueño húmedo.

Parecía haber sido sacado de la imaginación de algún artista. Todo en él se veía perfecto y esa ropa solo resaltaba todos sus atributos. 

A Otabek le costó un poco concentrarse en sus deberes porque sabía que el contrario estaba allí mirándole trabajar. Más de una vez tuvo que respirar profundo y forzarse a no ver esas largas piernas… el señor Plisetsky tenía el tipo de piernas que le encantaba tener envueltas en su cintura. 

Le hubiese encantado conocerlo en otras circunstancias, no dudaba que lo hubiese perseguido.

Era un hombre hermoso. Su cabello rubio y su piel tan blanca, lista para marcar, su cintura fina y sus caderas notorias; era pequeño, el tamaño perfecto para poder ponerlo en diferentes posiciones, y además tenía ese trasero redondo y formado, que auguraba ser una delicia.

Su estructura era un poco femenina, igual que su ropa y sus maneras, pero eso solo lo hacía inmensamente encantador a los ojos de Otabek. Esa ambigüedad era erótica de una manera inexplicable; quizás era una especie de fetiche de su parte o algo así, no podría poner en palabras lo que le provocaba la androginia.

Cuando acomodó la secadora en su lugar y empezó a juntar sus herramientas, vio de reojo como el rubio no despegaba su mirada de él, parecía un poco incómodo y no lo culpaba.

Había una tensión palpable desde que llegó y de alguna manera solo aumentó con el chiste que trató de hacer sobre lo “natural”. Creyó que fue un error, pero la broma le fue devuelta con un brillo divertido en los ojos verdes.

Más de alguna vez había escuchado a algunos de sus compañeros hablar de estas “dueñas de casas desesperadas”, que en su aburrimiento llaman a alguien que les repare cosas solo para iniciar una aventura. Decían que la mayor parte del tiempo se trataba de personas que ya habían pasado los cuarenta y que, prácticamente, estaban todo el tiempo convenciéndolos de que fueran a la habitación a ponerse más cómodos.

Por eso cuando el señor Yuri Plisetsky le preguntó si quería que le facilitara una camisa seca haciendo un gesto hacia la planta alta, no pudo encontrar palabras para negarse.

Otabek no trató de desviar los ojos de ese culo glorioso, se quedó viéndolo fijamente, preguntándose si las tiras que sobresalían sobre las bajas caderas de los shorts eran parte de una tanga.

Podría enterrar sus dientes en esas nalgas carnosas, quizás azotarlas y ver cómo enrojecían con sus atenciones.

Pensamientos peligrosos.

El tramo de la escalera parecía eterno mientras lo seguía hasta la habitación de arriba, y esa carne que se balanceaba sinuosamente ante él lograba llenarle la cabeza de juicios pecaminosos.

Maldijo mentalmente al marido de semejante monumento… el bastardo afortunado que podía cenarse a ese rubio todas las noches.

El borde del short parecía encajarse en el culo redondo y alegre, dejando escapar la mitad inferior para el deleite de sus ojos, enseñando cuán bonito era ese pliegue donde sus piernas se unían a sus nalgas.

Se sintió un poco aturdido cuando llegaron a la planta alta y un conocido tirón se instaló en su bajo vientre cuando Yuri mencionó que entrarían a su cuarto. Sabía que no iban a eso , porque el rubio no le había dado ninguna pista o señal, pero le hubiese encantado si llegase a suceder.

La alcoba era enorme y la cama era ridículamente grande, podía imaginarse a aquel ángel de piel pálida sobre las sábanas color vino retorciéndose, suplicando por un orgasmo.

Otabek sabía que su imaginación se estaba desbordando y no debería estar fantaseando con su cliente de esa manera, pero cómo no hacerlo...

—Está un poco desordenado. Se supone que María vendría a limpiar, pero no puedo contactarla porque ella es como… de un país que habla español, ¿sabes?, y mi marido nunca está en casa… y él es el que suele tratar esas cosas.

—No se preocupe, señor Plisetsky.

—Yuri, llámame Yuri.— dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y Otabek casi lo perdió.

—Lo intentaré.

Trató de parecer formal a pesar de que el rubio recogía por aquí y por allá algunas prendas claramente provocativas que estaban regadas por el suelo. Abrió las puertas de un gran vestidor y tiró la ropa como si nada.

Le hizo una seña para que le acompañara.

—Creo que algo de mi marido puede quedarte.— se volteó a rebuscar en algunos cajones y Otabek aprovechó para mirar alrededor.

Toda la ropa parecía del mismo tipo, mucho animal print y cuero, y toda del tamaño de Yuri, había todo tipo de cosas, incluso unas diminutas faldas de tubo… cerró los ojos un momento para dejar que la imagen de las bonitas caderas envueltas en ese pedacito de tela se asentara en su cerebro, podía imaginarse colando su mano entre esas largas piernas, bajo la falda y follarlo con los dedos hasta hacerlo llorar.

Quería quitarle esa actitud de falsa soberbia, mostrarle que no tenía que andar con esa fina barbilla levantada como si tuviera que aparentar algo que no era, verlo rendirse, deshacerse entre sus manos.

Yuri era como un muñequito, pequeño, delgado y de cara bonita, incluso con su cabello rubio algo despeinado, parecía hecho totalmente adrede. ¿Cuántos años tendría? ¿Veinticinco? ¿Menos? Se veía un poco joven para estar casado, aunque si Otabek tuviera la oportunidad lo hubiese llevado al altar desde el primer momento en que lo vio.

—Oh, Dmitri tiene un gusto tan soso.— se quejó haciendo un puchero con esos lindos labios llenos.— ¿crees que te quede?

Recibió la camiseta y al parecer era unas tallas menos de la que solía usar. Por eso cuando se la puso, sintió que se estiraba un poco en la zona de su pecho y en la circunferencia de sus brazos.

—Gracias, señor… lo siento. Yuri, gracias, Yuri.

El aludido no pareció escucharlo, tenía los ojos verdes fijos en su torso y mordía su labio inferior en un gesto que resultaba demasiado seductor. 

Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo indiscreto, Yuri levantó su mirada y se encontró con la de Otabek. Tragó pesado sintiendo que el vestidor se había vuelto asfixiante.

—Sí, como decía… ¿quieres limonada?.— ofreció mientras pasaba frente a él, moviendo sus caderas con cierta cadencia… no parecía que lo hiciera adrede, es como si todo fuera parte de su personalidad, como si fuera naturalmente sexy. 

Otabek tuvo que detenerse un momento y arreglarse dentro de sus pantalones, lo hizo los más rápido que pudo para no ser atrapado, puesto que no sabía cómo explicarle a su cliente que estaba tratando con una semi erección en esos momentos. 

—Está bien.— logró decir con la garganta seca.

Cuando bajaron no pudo apreciar el mismo panorama que escaleras arriba, pero se conformó cuando el pequeño cuerpo de Yuri chocó contra el suyo cuando tropezó con la alfombra.

Menudo y firme, la mano que ahuecó en su cadera para sostenerlo calzaba perfecto y la tira de piel que pudo tocar era increíblemente suave.

—Lo siento.— se disculpó Yuri viéndose un poco avergonzado, el rubor pintando una sombra rosa en sus mejillas.

—No hay problema.— le costó dejarlo ir, pero mantuvo sus manos para sí mismo. No quería una denuncia de acoso y que Leroy lo despidiera por algo como eso.

Al ingresar a la cocina fue como si la realidad lo golpeara de pronto;

El charco de agua en el piso le indicó que solo estaba allí ayudando a su cliente, nada más; solo había tenido suerte de encontrarse con un chico bonito.

Por otro lado, Yuri dejó escapar un gruñido bajo y movió sus pies para dispersar el agua que se reunía en torno a sus costosos zapatos. Aún murmurando maldiciones, se agachó a buscar otro montón de paños de limpieza y los arrojó sobre los manteles que ya no hacían nada para absorber el desastre; no se esperó que Otabek le ayudara con eso y no pudo evitar la emoción palpitando en su corazón.

—Te mereces esa limonada.— dijo tratando de no sonar como esas amas de casa de las películas porno. Abrió el refrigerador y recordó que la mierda estaba desconectada… que toda su casa estaba desconectada, en realidad.— pero antes, ¿te importaría conectar la electricidad?

—Creo que sería más seguro que secáramos todo esto, no deberíamos arriesgarnos a alguna clase de accidente.

Yuri volvió a abrir la puerta del refrigerador solo para esconder la sonrisa que le produjo el que mencionara que se quedaría a ayudarle. Era un maldito caballero de esos que ya no habían.

Aunque...

—Entonces, la limonada no será posible sin electricidad.— Yuri no estaba ni remotamente dispuesto a exprimir limones con sus propias manos, miró vagamente buscando algo para beber que ya estuviera preparado.— en cambio, hay cerveza, ¿bebes?

Sacó dos botellas de la muy cara y muy importada cerveza de Dmitri.

—Se supone que estoy en el trabajo.— dijo Otabek con una sonrisa, pero no parecía negarse, así que insistió un poquito más:

—No le diré a tu jefe.— le regaló un guiño cómplice y el moreno asintió. 

—De acuerdo.

Yuri dejó las botellas en la mesada y se volvió a buscar el condenado destapador.

Revolvió el cajón de la cubertería, el de las servilletas, abrió el mueble más cercano y solo se topó con tazas y platillos de té, al abrir el siguiente estaban las tazas de café, en el siguiente los implementos para preparar bebidas no alcohólicas, y en el más alto estaban los vasos, así que en el que le seguía a ese, donde estaban las cosas para cócteles vio asomarse el destapador.

Trató de alcanzarlo, pero estaba demasiado alto. Estúpido Dmitri y sus ideas de poner los muebles tan alto… había dicho que Yuri nunca los usaría así que no había ningún problema que no pudiera alcanzarlos, ni que el bastardo fuera tan alto también; aunque María era más alta que el propio Yuri, de seguro esa perra si podía coger cosas de allí.

En su enojo, decidió que alcanzaría como fue el jodido abrebotellas, y subió su rodilla a la mesada para elevarse un poco más.

Sus dedos estaban a punto de tocar el instrumento metálico, pero casi pierde el equilibrio cuando sintió unas fuertes manos en su cintura.

—Eso es un poco peligroso de hacer.— la voz de Otabek sonó demasiado cerca de su oído y no pudo detener el estremecimiento al notar el cuerpo macizo casi pegado a su espalda.

—Hmmm… sí, supongo, el destapador… ¡ah!.— exclamó cuando el moreno lo levantó en el aire un poco más, como si no pesara nada y, con manos temblorosas, Yuri alcanzó el dichoso instrumentito.

Pensó que el plomero lo soltaría, pero lo bajó con sumo cuidado, como si fuese parte de un baile. Sus muslos se rozaron contra la ropa de Otabek y fue más estimulante de lo que podría haber creído… fueron apenas unos segundos, pero se sintió como en cámara lenta.

Tampoco lo soltó cuando estuvo en suelo, es más, se quedó allí, sus manos calientes en torno a su cintura. La respiración agitada de Otabek golpeaba cerca de su sien.

Estaba atrapado contra la mesada y el cuerpo moreno. 

Eso no era bueno, no era bueno, no era bueno....

Las cosas podían desviarse al sur rápidamente. 

Dios, era un idiota. Ahora su horrible suegra tenía razón en todo lo que decía de él.

Quizás era porque hacía demasiado calor, quizás es porque quería vengarse de Dmitri, quizás es porque estaba más caliente de lo que estuvo en años…

Yuri se empujó mínimamente hacia atrás, lo suficiente como para que su trasero chocara con la entrepierna de Otabek. El agarre en su cintura se hizo más duro y en el momento en que probó moverse con lentitud, los dedos contrarios empezaron a enterrarse en su piel.

Se recostó un poco contra la mesada cuando la mano morena se extendió justo sobre su ombligo. Movió sus caderas lentamente, probando las aguas, buscando una respuesta y la cálida exhalación del moreno le dio valor para apretarse un poco más.

Jadeó cuando sus movimientos fueron correspondidos, algo aturdido por lo bien que se sentía un contacto tan pequeño. Mordió el labio con fuerza al sentir el bulto que se endurecía progresivamente contra él. 

Sus cuerpos oscilaban a un ritmo marcado tácitamente, alternando con algunos empujones que lo dejaban deseando más. Los labios de Otabek tocaron su oreja, un gemido roto escapó de su boca y de la pura impresión el destapador cayó al suelo haciendo un ruido demasiado fuerte.

El moreno se alejó con rapidez, casi yéndose al otro lado de la habitación, por su parte, Yuri recogió el destapador y abrió las botellas, tratando de no pensar en ese pequeño desliz.

—Debería irme.— dijo Otabek con voz ronca, pero aún así recibiendo la cerveza que le alcanzaban.

Asintió mirando a cualquier parte menos al rostro del contrario. 

Dios, sentía que estaba ardiendo de vergüenza. Tomó un sorbo de su cerveza, luego, otro y otro, esperando que Otabek dijera algo como que lo del pago estaba arreglado con su jefe y que de verdad iba a irse, pero no hacía nada más que beber de su botella apenas dejando espacio entre sorbo y sorbo.

Sin embargo, por más avergonzado que estuviera, no podía evitar sentir ese pinchazo de pasión estallando en su interior. Estaba mal, pero, a estas alturas, incluso el vidrio contra sus labios lo hacía sentir sensible.

Su respiración aún estaba algo agitada, y si los movimientos que podía captar por el rabillo del ojo decían algo, Otabek no estaba en diferentes condiciones. No podía decir lo que el moreno estaba pensando, porque estaba absorto en jugar con la botella vacía, tal vez reflexionaba sobre lo sucedido, lo mal que estaba.

Necesitaba algo más fuerte, ya sea para pedirle a Otabek que se fuera… o que continuaran.

Reuniendo lo poco de valor que le quedaba, se dirigió hasta la despensa del otro lado de la cocina en busca de un vino para descorchar, así que no esperaba lo que sucedió a continuación y se quedó congelado en su lugar.

Otabek arrojó su botella al suelo y esta se quebró con estrépito, los cristales hundiéndose en los charcos de agua; como si fuera una especie de metáfora de lo que peligroso que se había vuelto aquel desastre.

—A la mierda todo.— dijo casi gruñendo y, en una acción dramática, se acercó a Yuri, mientras se quitaba la camisa y lo empujaba contra la superficie más cercana, que resultó ser la lavadora.— puedes detenerme si quieres. 

Un exclamación de excitación pura murió en la boca del rubio cuando Otabek prácticamente respiro contra sus labios aquellas palabras.

Ni siquiera fue capaz de responder, prefirió llevar sus manos a los antebrazos del otro y comenzar con el beso más sucio de su vida. No hubo tiempo para besos lentos, fue salvaje desde un inicio, todo dientes y saliva.

La lengua de Otabek era codiciosa en su boca, asaltándola obscenamente, apenas permitiéndole respirar de forma correcta. El sabor de la cerveza aún persistente en ambos, los jadeos ahogados, el roce caliente entre sus cuerpos; todo se sentía nuevo, o diferente, era como estar quemándose a fuego lento bajo la piel, el infierno ardiendo directamente bajo su estómago.

Y no solo en él.

El fuego irradiaba de los ojos castaños, pareciendo profundamente divertido cuando sostuvo el labio inferior de Yuri entre sus dientes. Sin pudor, el rubio lamió sus labios y buscó un nuevo beso que le quitara el aliento; se animó a participar aún más, hundiéndose en la boca del moreno, permitiéndole a su lengua barrer contra el paladar contrario.

El contacto producía un indecente sonido húmedo que los alentó a empujarse entre ellos, buscando un tipo de fricción que los complaciera. 

Yuri permitió que sus manos vagaran hasta los firmes hombros morenos, deleitándose con la musculatura que se le había antojado desde que lo vio; las líneas musculares se sentían demasiado perfectas, duras debido al trabajo constante. Aprovechó de recorrer los pectorales, arrastrando sus uñas por el pecho hasta los definidos abdominales, los costados sinuosos hasta llegar a los planos de la espalda.

El plomero no perdió su tiempo tampoco, permitiéndose tirar de la trenza rubia y ahuecar en su otra mano uno de los glúteos tan perfectos, apretándolo a placer y buscando ese pliegue donde nacían las pálidas piernas, aquel que se le había hecho tan tentador cuando lo vio.

Ninguno podía negar la chispa de química que se elevaba con cada toque. 

Otabek no se sorprendió cuando le llegó la realización de que anhelaba marcar todo ese cuerpo espigado. Quería poner su boca en todas partes, descubrir hasta el último de sus zonas receptivas y deshacerlo pedazo a pedazo, poco a poco, hasta que no fuera más que un desastre.

Abandonó los labios de Yuri un segundo, con esta misión en su mente, pero el rubio lo persiguió casi de inmediato para un nuevo beso… oh, pero eso iba en contra de sus planes por ahora.

Debía tomar algunas medidas. 

Envolvió su puño en la trenza y tiró con algo de fuerza, logrando que Yuri se mantuviera quieto, su cabeza levemente hacia atrás, sus ojos verdes encapuchados en una expresión lasciva.

—Tranquilo, pequeño tigre.— susurró paseando su pulgar por los enrojecidos labios, asintiendo positivamente cuando la lengua de Yuri salió a jugar, lamiéndolo antes de abrigarlo con su boca.— muy bien.— le felicitó antes de poner dos dígitos más, moviéndolos.— tu boca se verá tan bonita estirada alrededor de mi polla.

Yuri quería decir que sí, pero su boca estaba ocupada y sus ojos casi rodaron hacia atrás cuando Otabek decidió morder bajo su mandíbula, su cuello y allí donde se juntaba con su hombro. 

Arañó los hombros morenos y enredó una de sus piernas en las caderas del más alto, con la intención de estar más cerca aún.

Había una necesidad primordial en el plomero, no quería apartarse del cuello del rubio, quería seguir escuchando sus gemidos entrecortados y gritos cada vez que decidía atacar con sus labios y dientes algunos de los puntos más sensibles, como justo debajo de su oreja, allí donde el calor de acumulaba.

Ambas manos se detuvieron sobre el pecho de Yuri y apretó como si pudiera obtener un puñado de él, tirando y apenas rozando con sus dedos la punta de sus pezones. La linda camiseta corta solo estorbaba a su paso, quería lamer la piel blanca, morderla, chuparla hasta marcarla de violeta, pero no quería perder esos preciosos segundos de contacto con el adictivo rubio.

Como si fuera la opción más lógica en su cerebro nublado de deseo, estiró el crop top hasta que cedió con un crujido de tela y deslizó los restos por los delgados brazos blancos.

—¿Qué fue… ?.— preguntó Yuri, su voz ronca y borracha, un poco perdido en la realidad.

—Me estaba molestando.— respondió antes de morder el lóbulo de la oreja, ganándose un gemido necesitado del rubio.

Le gustaba cómo respondía a sus atenciones, la manera en que la pálida piel se calentaba bajo sus dedos, sus movimientos involuntarios, la gama de ruidos que dejaba escapar y le indicaban lo mucho que estaba disfrutando… oh, y estaban recién comenzando.

—Eres tan perfecto.— le dijo antes de lamer un camino hasta sus clavículas, esos huesos elegantes que se le marcaban como un collar.

Sus manos se encresparon en la cintura estrecha, sus caderas y de vuelta a su pecho.

Otabek ni siquiera estaba seguro de dónde tocar primero, quería a todo el rubio, descubrir cada parte de él y empujarlo hasta su límite. Provocar sus sentidos y verlo disfrutar de todo lo que pudiera hacerle.

Pensó, no por primera vez desde que puso un pie en esa casa, en la clase de marido que tendría alguien como Yuri. Ni siquiera podía imaginarse lo idiota que era ese hombre, dejando solo, desatendido y amargado a ese angelito con piernas de pecado… oh, Otabek ni siquiera podía pensar en quitarle las manos de encima, si lo hubiese conocido antes lo tendría como un príncipe y se encargaría de cumplirle cada capricho para que siempre tuviera esa sonrisa matadora en su carita de muñeca.

Uff, lo cuidaría tanto, si pudiera le compraría ropa bonita que lo hiciera lucir como modelo de pasarela, lencería sexy para que lo esperara en la cama después del trabajo. Se lo presumiría a todos y cada uno de los idiotas de sus amigos, lo llevaría a bailar a la disco en la que a veces hacía de DJ, le daría todo su tiempo libre…

Pero Yuri ya tenía un marido que le comprara cuanto quisiera. Otabek solo tenía este momento de locura.

Hundió sus dientes en la carne suave de sus hombros, sus manos delineando cada ondulación de su torso, bajando su toque por la línea de su abdomen, metiendo su dedo en el ombligo como una promesa y finalmente arañando su abdomen plano justo por encima de la pretina del short.

Su excitación era palpable, la diminuta prenda no hacía por ocultar nada. 

Su mente conjuró una imagen de Yuri en una apretada minifalda tratando de ocultar una erección. Otabek no tenía para qué mentirse, le gustaban los hombres desde que tiene uso de razón, pero los chicos con un lado femenino más explotado lo enviaban directo a su perdición.

Dios, nada le costaba imaginar a Yuri con nada más que medias hasta el muslo y un mini negligé negro de encaje francés.

Escalofríos recorrieron su espalda y metió sus manos en el short, dirigiéndolas al sustancioso trasero, estrujándolo y aprovechando el movimiento para pegarse más al cuerpo del rubio.

Más besos se sucedieron, hambrientos y deseosos. Lo suaves labios de Yuri bajaron a su mandíbula, buscaron el cuello y chupó dejando marcas por los hombros morenos; con voracidad, Yuri lamió el músculo liso de los pectorales contrarios, midiendo la sensibilidad de los pezones y arrastrando su boca más abajo por el trabajado torso.

Sus rodillas se sintieron frías cuando tocaron el piso mojado, pero no podía importarle menos cuando los ojos anhelantes del plomero seguían cada uno de sus movimientos. 

Clavó su verde mirada en el hombre frente a él, tomándose el tiempo de desabrochar los jeans rozando todo a su paso, deleitándose en cómo se endurecía el bulto contra su mano. Con lentitud bajo el cierre y bajó el pantalón un poco para besar la erección que se escondía tras la ajustada ropa interior.

Besos descuidados y con la boca abierta, sus labios apretando la carne firme en pequeños bocados que sacaban suspiros de Otabek. Su lengua absorbiendo el sabor almizclado directamente desde la tela, probando el líquido preseminal desde su fuente.

Animado por las respuestas del moreno, Yuri deslizó los bóxers y sonrió cuando, por la tensión de estar atrapado, el miembro de Otabek lo golpeó ligeramente en la mejilla.

Tenía una buena longitud, pero definitivamente era el más grueso que había tenido.

Repartió caricias húmedas y ruidosas, ansioso, disfrutando… era algo que a Yuri le gustaba hacer: tener su boca llena, el sabor de la piel ligeramente salada, el calor, la manera en que se engrosaban, las venas palpitando contra sus mejillas… quizás tenía una fijación oral, quién sabe, pero ver alguien desarmarse ante sus atenciones era algo que le era placentero.

Decidió llevar la punta de la erección del plomero al interior de su boca, dándole un poco de atención, amamantándola y bañándola en saliva.

Otabek hizo unos ruidos ahogados y Yuri lo tomó como una señal para tomar otro poco. Sus labios se estiraron agradablemente alrededor de la circunferencia, apretó un poco y movió su cabeza hacia abajo, tragando un tramo más, notando que la punta golpeaba su paladar.

Continuó con su trabajo, pero se dio tiempo para bajar más la ropa interior y acariciar las elástica piel de los testículos y ese pedacito de piel que se encontraba detrás.

Las piernas del moreno temblaron y buscó meterse más adentro de su boca con un par de embestidas involuntarias. 

Yuri intentó apartarse cuando la saliva se reunió en su boca y amenazaba con desbordarse, pero no se le permitió ir muy lejos.

El sabor picante de Otabek se alojó en el fondo de su garganta cuando el líquido que manaba de su miembro se hizo más espeso. 

Sintió su piel arder al reparar en la intensidad de la mirada del moreno mientras le forzaba a permanecer quieto para recibir la polla en su garganta. Los sonidos eran sucios, nada agradables, pero calientes al fin y al cabo. Otabek parecía desearlo de manera salvaje… Dmitri nunca lo jaló por los cabellos ni se mostró apasionado.

Podía recordar perfectamente cada uno de sus encuentros después de casados: dos veces al mes, el misionero, un orgasmo desabrido y una ducha antes de dormir cada uno por su lado.

Dmitri no lo llamó ninguna cosa mientras tenían relaciones, nunca quiso hacerlo sin condón, nunca quiso hacer un desastre con él, ni probar cosas nuevas. Siempre pulcro, limpio y planificado… casi como un guión para una actuación.

A pesar de tener la boca llena, Yuri murmuró incoherencias para que las vibraciones estimularan más al moreno.

—Eres tan bueno en esto.— le elogió, pasando su mano por la blanca garganta, sintiendo como se abultaba por recibir su erección.— ¿Cómo… cómo tu marido puede dejarte solo en casa?

El rubio solo mantuvo su expresión brillante, a pesar de sentir que las lágrimas le nublaban los ojos y que su reflejo nauseoso le hacía ahogarse un poco, obligándolo a emitir esos sonidos húmedos, indecentes.

Pero estaba bien, era algo que podía y le gustaba hacer. Garganta profunda era una de las hazañas por las que Dmitri había caído a sus pies… oh, pero eso no importaba ahora.

Con renovado entusiasmo, Yuri movió su cabeza de arriba a abajo una vez más, aplanando su lengua contra la carne firme y rodeando con sus dedos lo que no alcanzaba en su boca. Marcó su propio ritmo, a pesar de que el agarre en su cabello le daba indicaciones.

Debería enseñarle a Otabek que podía tener el control aunque estuviera de rodillas.

Tomó con avidez, apretando con sus labios y dejando que su saliva fungiera como lubricante.

—No voy a durar, pequeño tigre.— le advirtió, enterrándose más en la calidez del rubio.

Yuri ahuecó sus mejillas para absorber cuanto fuera posible, moviéndose más rápido hasta que sintió la primera pulsación bajando por su garganta. Permaneció tranquilo, aceptando la semilla con tranquilidad para no ahogarse.

Otabek se retiró de entre los hinchados labios del rubio, viendo con atención como su semen se mezclaba con la saliva formando perlados cordones que lo unían con la boquita de Yuri.

Cuando el chico de rodillas usó sus dedos romper aquel hilo y luego los lamió para limpiarlos, supo que eso no quedaría ahí. Con un gruñido, lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, buscando su boca para un beso tan salvaje como los que habían compartido hasta ahora.

Aún sin tener suficiente, Otabek le indicó al rubio que se girara y este obedeció, tambaleándose y apoyando sus manos contra la lavadora para sostenerse correctamente.

Lo primero que hizo Otabek, fue besar el cuello elegante y los hombros sonrosados, las sinuosas líneas de su delicada columna. Deslizó sus manos hasta las caderas y Yuri respondió inclinándose hacia adelante lo suficiente como para resultar aún más su trasero de burbuja.

El elástico del short quemaba en sus dedos y no pudo más que resbalarlo de sus caderas y dejar que se deslizara por las largas piernas blancas, para que Yuri solo quedara vestido con una escandalosa tanga negra.

Maldito rubio perfecto.

El moreno se recreó amasando los glúteos, tirando de la afortunada cuerdita que se perdía entre las nalgas, siguiendo por la piel los rastros de encaje hasta llegar al lugar donde el miembro del rubio se mantenía erguido y esperando atención.

Estaba caliente y mojado, por lo que no le costó dar unos cuantos bombeos para obtener más de los deliciosos gemidos de Yuri. Dejó que su toque vagara una vez más hacia arriba, por la cintura, sus costados y sus pectorales; volvió a pellizcar los rosados pezones y la espalda del más bajo se pegó a su pecho.

—¿Te gusta que toque tus pechos?.— preguntó con voz ronca al oído de Yuri.— ¿mhh? ¿a tu esposo le gustan tus tetas planas?

El moreno sintió el estremecimiento del contrario con la pregunta, no estaba muy seguro la respuesta del otro a su charla sucia, pero respondía muy bien a ciertas cosas.

Arriesgándose, Otabek también optó por pasar un tiempo de rodillas. 

Se deshizo de ese trocito de tela que se hacía pasar por ropa interior y no pudo evitar gemir cuando Yuri quedó desnudo, salvo por los zapatos, frente a él.

Tenía una jodida buena suerte, y nadie lo podía contradecir.

Un grito casi agónico rompió la escena cuando la lengua del plomero rodeó su borde, una caricia húmeda que lo hizo suspirar. A pesar de que Yuri se sentía muy expuesto de esa manera, no podría haberlo querido de otra forma.

Las lamidas se sucedieron rápido, desde su perineo hasta su entrada, el músculo mojado presionando, forzándolo a abrirse. Nunca, desde que empezó a salir con gente, le habían hecho un trabajo de lengua tan bueno.

Tan intenso.

Cada toque parecía desesperado, la boca y la respiración de Otabek chocando contra su culo…

—Mmm… ¡Otabek!.— le llamó cuando sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, queriendo pedir una tregua, un segundo para ordenar sus pensamientos.

No le fue concedido y quedó a merced de las impresiones placenteras de un roce tan íntimo.

La conocida sensación de su vientre y bolas apretándose se presentó pronto. No quería terminar tan pronto, pero había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que tuvo sexo, que ahora estaba demasiado sensible.

Era como si estuviese experimentando una satisfacción cruda.

Tal vez fuera por la intensidad del deseo de ambos, por el hecho de que estaba con alguien que no era su esposo o porque se lo estaban follando como nunca antes en su vida.

Hubo algunas mordidas en sus glúteos que le dieron unos segundos extras para intentar regular su respiración, pero no duró mucho antes de que el moreno volviera a tratar de abrirse paso en su interior.

Oh, Yuri casi tuvo que dejar caer su cabeza contra el cristal de la lavadora cuando un dedo intruso decidió empezar a causar estragos en su interior. Estaba totalmente relajado y suelto, por lo que el placer de estar estirado fue inmediato.

Gimió más alto de lo que esperaba, pero no importaba cuando su cerebro parecía haberse desconectado.

Otabek lo notó, porque al momento estaba intentando colar un segundo dígito, sin dejar de atacarlo con su lengua.

—Sí… sí, así.— suspiró con fuerza cuando empezó a sentirse mojado y los dedos salían y entraban con facilidad.

Fue un grito en toda regla el que soltó cuando su interior caliente recibió una atención desconocida. El moreno comenzó a simular penetraciones con su lengua, manteniendo su carne separada con sus dedos índice y medio, mientras su otra mano acogió su miembro en un suave apretón.

Yuri sabía que se correría pronto, pero no quería hacerlo sin la verga del plomero dentro de él.

—Es… pera… espera.

Otabek se detuvo de inmediato y tomó una distancia que podría considerarse respetuosa si ambos no estuvieran medio camino de desnudarse.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Nada malo.— exhaló.— solo… me gustaría durar un poco más

—Oh.— el plomero pareció sorprendido por un breve instante, pero rápidamente volvió a ubicarse tras el hombre más bajo, envolviendo su mano en torno a su cintura y arrastrando la otra por su muslo.— lo siento, pero me temo que debemos equilibrar la cuenta.

Sin perder el tiempo envolvió sus dedos en el miembro de Yuri, y con suaves caricias, movimientos ascendentes y descendentes, se encargó de deshacerlo. Jugó con el sensible glande, corriendo sus dedos por la parte inferior donde se destacaba la hinchazón de la vena principal, apretando para producir sensaciones más fuertes y arrancar esos dulces gemidos desesperados de los labios del rubio. Otabek utilizó su mano como un túnel para la rosada erección, aumentando la velocidad cuando las señales del orgasmo estuvieron ahí.

No pasó mucho antes de que sus dedos se cubrieran con la semilla de Yuri y este respiraba agotado contra su cuerpo.

Otabek recogió algo de los restos del pegajoso líquido y con un gesto lascivo limpió sus dedos.

—Eso es sexy.— dijo el rubio con voz somnolienta.

—Tu eres sexy.— le devolvió, acariciando la suave piel de los tersos muslos de Yuri. Las manos de este se posaron sobre las suyas para seguir el recorrido sobre su cuerpo.— ¿Quieres...?

—¿Continuar?... por supuesto.

El moreno cerró los ojos para no mirar al techo en busca del ser divino que le concedió esa oportunidad. Seguramente estaba en coma en algún hospital y estaba teniendo fantasías extrañas, o de plano, estaba muerto.

Los labios de Yuri se pegaron a su cuello una vez más, medio girándose pero sin perder la posición en la que estaban, con su espalda pegada al pecho moreno. 

—Pero tenemos que trabajar en esto, ¿no?.— empujando su trasero contra el pene medio endurecido de Otabek.

—Vamos, sé que puedes levantarlo de nuevo, pequeño tigre.

—Me llamo Yuri, asegúrate de recordarlo.— casi ronroneó, lamiendo la mejilla morena.

—Créeme que lo recordaré por bastante tiempo, Yuri.— murmuró antes de morder el lugar donde el cuello y el pálido hombre se unían.

El aludido movió sus caderas de manera lenta, en círculos, siguiendo un baile sensual en su mente, apretándose contra la entrepierna de Otabek, mentalizado en hacer que el miembro del contrario alcanzara su máximo esplendor.

El miembro se sentía caliente contra sus nalgas, firme y sólido a pesar de que no estaba en su completa dureza, pero podía sentir la carne temblar ligeramente contra su piel y como dejaba algo de pegajosa humedad sobre él.

Las manos del más alto lo sujetaron por la cintura, buscando frotarse más.

Más rápido.

Más fuerte.

Las clases de twerking parecían funcionar ahora, por lo que Yuri recordó sus mejores pasos y continuó con sus acciones, meneando el área de su pelvis con maestría (fue el mejor de su clase, modestia aparte), cuidando de restregarse lo suficiente contra el otro para que fuera sensual y no grotesco. Por los sonidos que Otabek hacía, podía decir que gustaba de lo que estaba haciendo.

El moreno se llevó los dedos a su boca para mojarlos, dirigiéndolos apresuradamente a estimular el borde de Yuri. Como estaba bastante suelto, no encontró resistencia en el anillo de músculos, sólo suavidad, incluso cuando fueron tres dígitos.

Se mordió el labio, mientras veía esos dedos desaparecer en el blanco cuerpo y se acordó de algo muy importante:

—No tengo condón aquí.

El rubio hizo un ruido indescriptible, a medio camino entre un gemido y un bufido enojado.

—¿Es broma?… espera, ¿estás limpio?.— se quejó Yuri, mirando de reojo al plomero.— yo estoy limpio.

—Me hice la prueba el mes pasado, no tengo nada y no he estado con nadie desde entonces.

Yuri lo consideró durante dos segundos y luego asintió rápidamente.

—Hazlo, solo hazlo.

Lo sintió entrar, el roce de piel con piel, la quemadura ante la falta de lubricante. Algo de dolor que picaba pero no podía negar lo bien que se sentía.

Lo estaba abriendo más que con sus dedos, lentamente. Sus manos perdiéndose en su cuerpo, su voz preguntándole si estaba bien…

¿Cómo esperaba que le respondiera si su respiración se atoraba en su garganta?

Era mucho más de lo que esperaba. Lo quería tanto…

—Yuri.— fue una exhalación casi desvanecida, estaba dentro de él, por completo.

Pleno. Lleno. Estirado.

Se movió tentativamente.

Ambos gimieron.

No sabía que lo necesitaba tanto.

Otabek golpeó con poca fuerza antes de empujarse hacia atrás, arrastrándose sobre todo el sensibilizado lugar.

Más movimientos, dudosos, tartamudeantes. 

Ugh. Necesitaba más.

Yuri se lo hizo saber buscando más contacto. Yendo de atrás hacia adelante hasta que el plomero pareció comprender el ritmo y lo siguió.

Fue como si barrieran todas las estrellas del cielo.

No estuvo contento hasta que la velocidad aumentó y las sensaciones se amplificaron, como electricidad picando su piel.

Otabek sujetó su cintura con fuerza mientras se hundía en su cuerpo. Sentía que su cadera derecha se estrellaba contra el panel de control de la lavadora, pero no podía importarle menos.

Empujaba con fuerza y sin descanso, como un asalto. Rápido. Sentía el sudor formarse en su espalda pero pronto el pecho moreno estaba casi pegado a su piel, sus pelvis al ras de su culo, estimulando profundos puntos en sus entrañas.

Chilló cuando Otabek empezó con movimientos circulares, como si quisiera abrirlo más. Yuri arañó la tapa de cristal del electrodoméstico, tratando de desahogar las sensaciones que le producía la fricción de la firme erección en su interior.

Las manos del moreno vagaban por sus muslos, hasta que enganchó su mano en la parte trasera de su rodilla y le obligó a levantar su pierna, instándole a que la dejara descansar cerca de su codo. 

El plomero gruñó algo sobre su flexibilidad en su oído y sólo pudo responder bajando más su cuerpo, acomodándose casi en diagonal para recibir de mejor forma los duros embates. Oh, podría mostrarle cuán flexible era, que podía follárselo con los pies detrás de la cabeza si quisiera… la sola idea le produjo más de un escalofrío.

La idea de repetirlo, de perder toda la tarde con el hombre entre sus piernas sonó muy tentadora. Entregarse a este desconocido que le estaba haciendo ver las estrellas con su polla…

—M.más.— medio gimió, medio rogó cuando el cambio de ángulo le proporcionó una estimulación directa a su próstata.

—Me estas apretando mucho, Yuri... se nota que tu marido no te coge correctamente.

La voz grave fue como miel en sus oídos y se rindió completamente al hombre.

Tan intenso, apenas tocaba el suelo con la punta de pie. Estaba siendo follado con tal fuerza que prácticamente estaba en el aire; Yuri sentía que se ahogaba en la devoción con la que Otabek entraba en su cuerpo, duro y contundente, robándole el aliento en cada estocada.

—¡Ah!.— gimió por la pérdida cuando el moreno salió de improviso de su cuerpo.— ¿Qué...? ¡Ah¡ ¡Otabek!

No entendió cómo ni porqué, pero el moreno lo sostuvo para dejarlo prácticamente sentado en la lavadora, aunque solo apoyado por su espalda baja, y no demoró nada en volver a hundirse en su cuerpo.

Casi lloró cuando las estocadas se hicieron más profundas, sus manos se apoyaron en los hombros de Otabek para no perder el precario equilibrio que tenía. No tenía ninguna estabilidad más que los marcados brazos y la polla, que se asentaba en más en su interior con cada embestida.

En algún momento los zapatos se cayeron de sus pies con la fuerza de los empujes, quiso reírse, pero no podía nada más que hacer sonidos incoherentes y jadeos cuando sentía que el aire se le escapaba.

Se arruinarían… pero Otabek lo estaba arruinando a él… y ¡sí!

Justo allí, fuerte y rápido, sin descanso. Estúpido plomero con aguante.

Por un segundo no recordó su nombre cuando le pareció que la cosa en su canal se volvía un poco más ancha, ¿eso era posible?... 

Más.

Más. Más. Más. 

Se sentía sudoroso, vivo, libre… y ¿estaba gritando?

Los vecinos… mmm, no importaba. No importaba, mientras Otabek siguiera penetrándolo de esa manera él iba a...

Lo sintió en su interior, pulsos cálidos, viscosos y… oh, se sentía mejor de lo que recordaba. Sucio, seguramente un desastre… pero solo pudo gemir, apretando más sus músculos, como si quisiera ordeñar la erección en su interior.

No quería olvidar nunca aquella impresión… Dios, Otabek seguía empujando, follándolo con rapidez, frotándose contra el nudo de nervios en su interior. Bastó un par de toques en su pene y fue todo.

Las blancas cuerdas de semen cayeron en el torso de Otabek, un poco en el suyo también. No importaba.

Todo era un desastre.

A Yuri le tiritaban las piernas y le dolía la cadera. Los hombros y brazos del moreno estaban llenos de furiosas rayas rojas hechas por sus uñas, había chupetones y marcas moradas…

Sí, un desastre.

Le hizo una seña al plomero para que se acercara, se sentía ido, como después de la primera vez que consumió hierba en la universidad, pero mejor. Satisfecho.

—Necesito ir a la cama.— susurró y no pudo guardar la risa cuando Otabek lo tomó para ponerlo sobre su hombro y subir las escaleras como si pesara lo mismo que una pluma.

Lo dejó caer sobre el colchón con tanta fuerza que Yuri llegó a rebotar, aún riéndose cuando el plomero se enredó en sus pantalones por no quitarse los zapatos antes de desnudarse.

Una vez en igualdad de condiciones, Otabek le dio una sonrisa torcida y se arrastró hasta estar encima del rubio, entre sus piernas.

Bastó apenas una mirada y el moreno estaba abriéndose paso en su cuerpo una vez más. Su miembro tan duro como al principio. Yuri pensó que no conseguiría revivir la excitación inicial, pero el primer roce en su próstata sobreestimulada lo tenía gimiendo y jadeando de inmediato.

La sola idea de estar siendo follado en la misma cama que compartía con su esposo, le envió a un espiral de placer diferente. Lo prohibido, el peligro… fue devastador. 

Enterró sus uñas disparejas en la espalda morena tratando de desahogar el mar de sensaciones que lo invadió. Aprovechando su flexibilidad, abrió más sus muslos y los envolvió en torno a las caderas contrarias para sujetarlo allí contra él.

No se esperó que Otabek se separara lo suficiente como para doblar su cuerpo y dejar sus rodillas a la altura de las orejas. Los ojos de Yuri casi se volvieron en su cabeza cuando se reanudaron las embestidas, más profundas que antes, la semilla del moreno aún en su interior sirviendo como lubricante para hacer el paso más profundo.

Se enterraba en su cuerpo casi sin darle descanso, sus cuerpos casi al ras cuando entraba en él, tocando todos esos lugares hipersensibilizados. Iba fuerte y rápido, persiguiendo el atisbo de algo animal, salvaje, en lo que estaban haciendo.

Sus uñas volvieron a encajarse en la piel morena, en los brazos, hombros, espalda, arañando cada lugar que estaba a su alcance en un intento inútil de traer a Otabek más cerca.

Era demasiado y a la vez no lo suficiente.

Estaba bailando en frontera del dolor y el placer. Estaba siendo demasiado intenso, sus pensamientos se desdibujaban por segundos y no quedaba nada más que un éxtasis indecible.

Ardiente, destructor.

El peso que lo fijaba a la cama, los sonidos impúdicos, el vaivén de sus cuerpos… lo necesitaba. No sabía que lo necesitaba tanto.

Asfixiante y abrumador.

Un disparo de delirio y...

La boca del rubio se abrió en un grito silencioso, fue el único registro de un orgasmo seco y arrollador, como si todos las terminales nerviosas de su cuerpo hubiesen sido encendidas de la mejor manera, su polla agotada apenas se contrajo con algunos restos de semen y su cuerpo se volvió laxo, derretido entre los brazos del moreno, que persiguió su clímax con golpes erráticos, como si quisiera enfundarse en su cuerpo.

Fue alrededor de un minuto más tarde que Otabek enterró su rostro el pecho de Yuri para gemir con voz grave.

—Tan bueno, muy bueno.— o algo así escuchó que murmuraba el otro, antes de, con toda la delicadeza del mundo, apartarse para dejarlo respirar. 

Yuri prácticamente se desmayó contra las almohadas, el sudor enfriándose en su cuerpo y una sonrisa satisfecha en sus labios. A su lado, Otabek estaba vuelto hacia él, sus rasgos suavizados y una expresión de paz total.

Su ojos se encontraron por un momento y una risa tonta escapó de ambos.

—Creo… creo que ahora debería irme.— dijo una vez que se calmaron, pero a pesar de lo dicho, no se movió de su lugar.

—Puedes dormir un rato si quieres.— le ofreció Yuri, como si no fuera la gran cosa mientras limpiaba algunos restos de su cuerpo con la funda de una almohada.

—¿Pero tu esposo...?

—Llega hasta dentro de dos semanas.

El ceño fruncido del moreno de despejó de inmediato y atrajo a Yuri por la cintura, cubriéndolos a ambos con la sábana.

—Me alegro, porque soy de los que le gusta abrazar después.

El rubio se rió y con gestos, le pidió espacio para atarse su desordenado cabello en un moño descuidado; una vez hecho esto, volvió a meterse bajo el brazo del contrario.

—¿Qué tienes que hacer este viernes?

—Trabajar

—Que bueno.— susurró con una sonrisa coqueta, arrastrando su índice por la cincelada mandíbula de Otabek.— porque tengo un par de fugas que me encantaría que pudieras reparar, señor plomero. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, 
> 
> creo que este es uno de los fics que más me dolió perder, simplemente por el hecho de que era una regalo de cumpleaños para una de las personas más pacientes y fangirl que conozco, mi bruja Dzeta ;;


End file.
